Die Nacht des Jägers
by Altaya
Summary: Tiefe Nacht, geheimnisvolle Verfolger, lest es am besten einfach!


Anmerkung: Hallo zusammen! Ich hab hier mal ne kleine Geschichte, die mir an einem ziemlich langweiligen Nachmittag eingefallen ist. Sie ist nicht fünf mal überarbeitet, sondern in einem durchgeschrieben. Hoffe, sie ist gelungen. Das Gedicht habe ich aber schon vorher geschrieben, war nicht wirklich für die Geschichte gedacht.

* * *

Die Nacht des Jägers  


  
Es war Nacht, tiefste Nacht. Doch es war sogar für diese Tageszeit still, zu still. Der Mond stand hoch über den Straßen Londons. Dann... Schritte erklungen, hastige Schritte, wie wenn jemand um sein Leben liefe. Und umso lauter sie wurden, umso dunkler schien der Himmel zu werden.  
  


In die Tiefe der Nacht,  
in die Arme der Dunkelheit.  
Auch mit seiner Macht,  
seine Begleiter, Stimmen der Hilfslosigkeit.  


  
'Schneller, ich muss schneller laufen!!' dachte er bei sich. Er hatte nur kurz das Haus verlassen, um einmal etwas Ruhe zu haben, und plötzlich waren SIE aufgetaucht. Natürlich hatte er ausgerechnet an diesem Abend seinen Zauberstab in seinem Zimmer vergessen, wie konnte es auch anders sein?! Da! Er spürte sie, sie kamen immer näher. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie näher kamen, wie sie seiner Spur von Angst folgten. Er wusste schon lange, dass er ihnen nicht entkommen konnte und das machte ihm noch mehr Angst. 'Wenn ich doch nur wüsste wo ich bin!' Panisch schaute er sich um, in der Hoffnung erkennen zu können, wo er war. Was er jedoch nicht bemerkte in seiner Panik, war eine schwarze Gestalt, die ihm unauffällig folgte. 'Wohin jetzt?' Als dem Jungen erneut ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, rannte er in hohem Tempo in eine der Gassen. Die geheimnisvolle Gestalt immer an seiner Seite. Sie würde noch warten, sie hatte ja die ganze Nacht Zeit. Ihre roten Augen glitzerten grausam und jeder der sie sah, wusste, dass morgen jemand tot sein würde.  
  


Seine Augen wie Blut,  
und die Zähnen eines Beastes.  
Zum Töten sind sie gut,  
versagen nie des Dienstes.  


  
'Oh nein, eine Sackgasse! Was nun?!' Er konnte spüren wie sie näher kamen, alles in ihm versteifte sich bei dem Gedanken daran. 'Wieso musste das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren? Wenn die mich erwischen, dann...' Es schauderte ihm. Er konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn erwischen. Der Junge wollte gerade den Weg zurücklaufen, als die Gestalt ihre Deckung verließ. Dieser Anblick verjagte dem jungen Mann jeden Gedanken an seine anderen Verfolger. Die Gestalt mit den roten Augen war in das Licht des fast vollen Mondes getreten. Sie standen sich nun gegenüber, der junge Mann, und diese rotäugige Gestalt.  
  


Der Schein des Mondes,  
auf seiner Haut.  
Den Ruf des Todes,  
hört er laut.  


  
Lange Zeit standen sie sich gegenüber, beide erstarrt. Wäre jetzt jemand vorbei gegangen, der hätte geglaubt, sie wären Statuen. Seltsamerweise kam die Kälte der Verfolger nicht näher, verschwand aber auch nicht ganz. Schließlich brach die Gestalt die todesgleiche Stille. „So sieht man sich also wieder, nicht wahr?"Die Stimme war unnatürlich hoch, aber trotzdem männlich. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem hähmischen Grinsen, als der Junge nicht antwortete. „Angst?... Solltest du auch haben, denn heute Nacht wirst du sterben!"  
  


Die Farbe der Toten,  
trägt sein Gewand.  
Die Nachricht des Boten,  
in seiner Hand:  


  
Er zog etwas aus seinem schwarzen Umhang. Einen Brief. Der rotäugige Mann betrachtete ihn kurz bevor er ihn seinem Gegenüber zuwarf. „Hier! Das brauche ich wohl nicht mehr. Du bist so gut wie Tod, und es ist immer noch Nacht."Der Junge wusste zwar nicht, was das sollte, hielt den Brief jedoch fest in seiner Hand. Dann beobachtete er, wie sein Mörder wieder etwas aus seiner Tasche holte. Es sah aus wie ein langer dünner Holzstab. Doch der Junge wusste es besser. Ein Zauberstab! Sein Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und er trat einige Schritte zurück. Schließlich stand er an einer Wand an. Er wusste es, oh ja, wie er es gewusst hatte. Heute Nacht wird sein Schicksal besiegelt. Das ist fast so etwas wie ein Naturgesetz. 'Ich werde sterben. Was wird nun mit den Leuten die all ihre Hoffnung in mich gesteckt haben? Was... was wird aus meinen Freunden, und was wird aus der Zaubererwelt?' Er hatte verloren, das war klar. Was hatte er seinem Gegner denn auch zu bieten? Langsam schloss er seine Augen, und erwartete seinen Tod. Er hatte mit seinem Leben Schluss gemacht, und hoffte nun in ein besseres Dasein zu gelangen. Doch bevor er die erlösenden Worte hören konnte, erstrahlte plötzlich ein helles Licht, dass ihn einhüllte und wärmte. Es blendete seine Augen, obwohl er sie geschlossen hatte. Irgendwo hörte er einen wütenden Schrei. Dann war Stille. Doch keine beängstigende Stille sondern eine angenehme, heilende Stille. Langsam öffnete er diese und auf einmal erschien das Licht ihm nicht mehr so hell. Als er sich langsam umsah, bemerkte er, dass er wieder in seinem Zimmer war. Er lag auf seinem alten Bett. Das helle Licht stammte bloß von der aufgehenden Sonne, die in sein Zimmer strahlte und ihn blendete. Er setzte sich auf, und tastete nach seiner Brille. Nachdem er sie aufgesetzt hatte, sah er sich noch einmal genau um, konnte aber nichts ungewühnliches finden. 'War das alles nur ein Traum?' Doch dann entdeckte er etwas, dass noch immer fest in seiner Hand lag. Ein Brief. Nicht irgendein Brief, sondern der aus seinem Traum. Wenn es einer war. Er drehte das Stück Papier in seinen Händen und überlegte, ob er ihn öffnen sollte. Schließlich wurde seine Neugier zu groß und er öffnete ihn. Was in dem Brief stand, würde er nie wieder vergessen.  
  


„Verschmelzet mit der Nacht,  
solange sie noch hält.  
Wenn das Morgenrot erwacht,  
der Todesvorhang fällt."  


  
Das war kein Traum gewesen, zumindest kein richtiger und der einzige Grund, wieso er noch am Leben war, war das Morgengrauen. Langsam faltete Harry den Brief wieder zusammen und legte ihn vorsichtig unter seinen Polster. 'Ich werde wohl für immer den Morgen lieben, denn er hat mir mein Leben gerettet.'

* * *

Also sagt mir, wie ihr es findet. Auch wenns euch nicht gefällt!! Altaya  
  



End file.
